1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a placement method and a placement system for placing a placement member in a tubular tissue in a body to block a tubular tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various procedures have been carried out to place a placement member in a tubular tissue in a body in to block the tubular tissue. Such procedures include, for example, a contraceptive operation wherein uterine tubes is blocked to obstruct the transportation of ova, a hepatic artery embolization wherein a hepatic artery is blocked to stop blood flow to cancer cells and destroy the cancer cells, and an emphysema treatment wherein a bronchial tube is blocked to cause the return of air. Moreover, a system for the contraceptive operation has been disclosed in the International Publication No. 2003/99149 pamphlet, and a system for blocking a vessel branch has been disclosed in the International Publication No. 96/39950 pamphlet.